


Sleepless In Suomi

by beer_good



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Backstory, Birds, Gen, Mages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beer_good/pseuds/beer_good
Summary: Ensi should love summers. If not for that one thing that won't let her sleep.Just a bit of speculative backstory based on the first page of Adventure 2. 100-word drabble.





	Sleepless In Suomi

**Sleepless In Suomi**

Ensi wishes she could love the summer. It never got quite dark, her parents let her stay up late (as long as she didn’t go outside the fence), it was warm, things were growing and coming alive all around her. She could put her hands onto trees and feel things nobody had taught her words for.

If only she got to sleep. But every morning, as soon as the sun rose just after she finally went to bed, it would start.

_Tweet tweet chirp tweet CHIRP CHIRP TWEET…_

Someday, she decided, she’d find a way to deal with those birds.


End file.
